<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My little Monster. by Cherryplasy11</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25268656">My little Monster.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherryplasy11/pseuds/Cherryplasy11'>Cherryplasy11</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Minecraft diaries - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Implied Relationships, M/M, Minecraft MyStreet - Aphmau, Monster - Freeform, Mpreg, OOC, Rape/Non-con Elements</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:46:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,831</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25268656</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherryplasy11/pseuds/Cherryplasy11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Zane decided to let Travis stay in his house for the week, He didn't expect the others heating cycle to take place.  He also Didn't know that he was one of the few carriers in the world. </p><p>What happends when He finds out he's carrying the others child?</p><p>(Rated for Explict scenes, (possible) Rape, Cursing, and Mpreg.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dante/Vylad Ro'Meave, Garroth Ro'Meave/Laurance Zvahl, Zane Ro'Meave/Travis Valkrum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>        Zane was the last Ro'Meave Child to not have a husband/Wife. He had given up on love a while ago though...He knew that he would never find someone that would stay with him. He was currently playing on his phone. He jumped hearing a knock on the door. He quickly slipped his mask on and opened the door. He looked to see That Travis is there. He looked at the other and stepping off to the side there was a storm going on outside he had noticed. He had also Noticed that the other was soaked and he had a Green Duffel bag  on his shoulder. "Is it okay if I stay here for a bit? The Guys are mad at me." Travis asked. Zane nodded. "You could've called me..."He said. "We just got into it..."Travis said. A soft purple tinge in his eyes. Zane Ignored it. "Just go dry off and you can use the spare bedroom."Zane said as he Sat back down on the couch. Zane sighed. "He's cute but a dumbass..." He said. He turned on the TV and started to switch through channels. He landed on a Interesting looking TV show and sat the remote down. Travis walked out and sat on the couch. His skin was a light tinge of grey. "you can stay as long as you wish."Zane said. "just don't bother me." Zane said. Travis nodded. "I'm sure that Dante is ranting to Vylad and Garroth is ranting to Laurence."Travis said Zane nodded and continued to watch the TV. "What did you three fight about?"Zane asked. "Just something stupid..."Travis said as he  growled slightly. Zane nodded. After a few hours Zane got up and stretched. "I'm going to get my bed clothes on and go to bed.Night." "Night"The two said as Zane walked up the stairs.</p><p>      Time skip. </p><p> </p><p>         Zane didn't Know why he woke up but when he did he smacked his lips together His mouth feeling dry. He got up his room feeling overly warm like usual. He was wearing a Shirt that was like his hoodie but he Wore a shoulder-less shirt that was long  sleeved as well,he also wore shorts. He went to the Kitchen and grabbed a glass of water. He Took a sip and started back to his room he sat the Cup down and moved to lay down. He rolled over to see Two purple eyes staring at him. He screamed and tried to back up but felt arms around his waist. he gripped the others shoulders. He looked at the owner of the eyes worriedly. "T-Travis?" Zane said. He knew the other head heats but he didn't think that the other would have one while he was with Zane! The other Nuzzled is neck purring. Zane was beet red which brought out his Freckles a small bit. His blue eyes were wide. "<strong>Pretty~</strong>" Zane Jumped hearing the voice talk in his neck.  "T-Travis Y-Your in heat you shouldn't do this." He heard a soft growl causing him to turn red and slightly backed down. He felt the other gently maw on his neck before jumping felling the other bite down fully.  Zane squeaks and winces. He felt the other gently suck on the bite wound. </p><p> </p><p>        Travis had moved his hand underneath the others shirt feeling up the others chest as he sucked on Zane's Neck. He felt the other grip his arm whimpering. "<strong>Whats wrong sweetheart?~ Haven't pushed me away yet~" </strong>Travis said smirking. Zane whimpered but moaned feeling the other gently rub over one of his nipples. Travis chuckled and Pinched it hearing The other moan out loud. Travis turned Zane onto his back and looked the other over. He smirked and chuckled. "<strong>You look adorable~" </strong>Travis said as he looked at the other smirking. He pushed up the others shirt a bit before Moving down and sucking on the flesh. Zane whimpers and has his legs spread so Travis could do this. He was whimpering as his body was being ruined by The others mouth. He felt the other push the others shirt up and off of Zane. Zane allowed this as the others mouth run up his body.</p><p>         Zane'a brain finally came too and he pushed Travis away from where he was biting, "Travis we can't do this! Your mind is not in the right spot! Hell Mine isn't there completely!"Zane said as he looked at Travis worriedly. Travis Chuckled. <strong>"Come on sweetheart~I know you want it~"</strong> Travis said."Tr-Travis No!" Zane said as Travis holds his arms down. <strong>"I'll be gentle~,</strong></p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>I Promise~"</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> Warnings:Implied and Flash backs of sexual intercorse,Fuck biology,and Cursing</p><p> </p><p>         All Zane remembers is waking up and setting up,Wincing he got up and slipping on a green hoodie. He walked out and looked to see that Travis was up causing Zane to turn red and hide behind a corner. He swallowed and saw that Travis was baking eggs and bacon. He wasn't wearing a shirt causing Zane to turn a bright red when he sees that there are claw marks on Travis' back. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Yeet into a flashback!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>        Zane had tears in his eyes as he felt Travis thrust into him, his nails digging into the others back as he moans, his eyes shut tight. Pleasure and euphoria run through him as the other roughly uses him fro what felt like the hundredth time. Travis had his teeth in the junction of Zane's neck and collarbone. Zane's nails ran down Travis' back as his eyes rolled to the back of his head as he cums with Travis doing the same but not slowing his pace.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yeet out of the flash back. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>         Zane looked down. He never really gave consent to Travis, or who ever it was. He hid further behind the wall. <br/><br/></p><p>         Travis looked back hearing a sniff from behind him. Wincing feeling a pang in his chest. He turned the stove off wanting to stall the confrontation as much as possible. He was mad that he didn’t see that the time of his rut was soon and the fact that His mind wasn’t exactly there when he wanted. He would’ve never came here if that was the case. Travis got two plates slightly wincing. He tried to talk with his normal suave way, but couldn’t he wanted to, but couldn’t. “Z-Zane.Breakfast.” Travis said. Damn this hurts. He waited and noticed that Zane was still missing. Swallowing  he walked towards where the Sniffling came from. He turned the corner and looked to see Zane bent down and holding his hair. He was panting heavily. Travis got on his knees. The other looked at him before looking down again. Travis started to attempt to calm him down. “Shh, In 4, Out 8. I’m not going to hurt you.” He said. Zane slowly letting go and looking up at Travis. “Hurt?” “I’m not going to try and hurt you.” Travis said, his hand going to Zanes cheek. Zane put his hand on Travis’ hand. Travis then kissed Zane’s forehead. ”D-Do you trust me?” Zane nodded. </p><p>         ”W-Who was that?” ”It was my demon form, I-I must have gone into heat.” Travis said looking down at his plate. ”How long does your heat last?” ”around a week...” Travis said. ”Meaning, this side will break into my room every night and have sex with me?” ”D-Dis he bite you?” Zane turned red, he held the junction between his neck and collarbone. ”H-How do you know?” ”C-Can I see?” Travis said turning pale. Zane nodded and pulled his shirt down and turned his head to the side showing teeth marks. Travis walked over and ran his hand over the mark. Zane winced. ”S-Shit...” Travis said. ”What does it mean?” </p><p> </p><p>”Y-Your my mate...” </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Warnings;<br/>Possible Smut<br/>Forced marriage probably.<br/>Extreme Cursing</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>         ”I'm your WHAT?!”Zane yelled. ”M-Mate, technically my fiance but-” ”Ok, I understand your demon form fucking the shit outta me! But not marking me!” Travis held Zane's arms. ”We just have to wait for it to wear off.” ”How long is that?” ”About a year, till next breeding season.” Turning red Zane held his head in his hands. ”When will you go into that phase again?” ”A-At twelve o’clock every night till Monday.” ”And it doesn't end till 4 am every morning...” Turning red Zane crossed his legs. How he was walking he never knew. ”I-I’ll try to keep him at bay tonight, just make sure you keep your door locked.” </p>
<hr/>
<p>         Zane laid in his bed. He was thinking about what had happened the night before. Why did Travis come here if he knew his heat was soon? </p>
<p>
  <em>He likes you.</em>
</p>
<p>         No, Zane closed his eyes. Travis didn't like him, he easily forgot amid the fight he guessed. ”Damnit I need a drink.” he said and got up, before remembering the last time he got up to get a drink. Crossing his legs and biting his lip he thought for a bit before grabbing a knife out of his bedside drawer and leaving the room.  Looking around he immediately grabbed a cup and got some water. Before feeling someone behind him. Turning red he looked to see the demonized Travis smirking down at him. He turned red and held the knife up. <em>”Oh sweetheart you think that will do something to me?~”</em> his voice was normal so Travis wasn’t like this for long. Suddenly the other's eyes turned green. ”Z-Zane?”Travis said. Zane swallowed before looking. At the other. The knife slid out of his hands and he held Travis’ cheeks. ”I trust you.” the demon Cuddled into Zane’s touch. Zane bent down and kissed Travis. He felt his body be brought to the table and laid down on it. <em>”You look good in green~” </em>Zane looked down and saw that he was still wearing one of Travis’s hoodies. Zane turned red as he hid his face in the demon's neck. "Do you want to mate or not-AH!~" "You think that's a question?~" The monster said before pulling the other boxers off and kissing the other's mark on his neck. Travis' pushed his fingers into Zane smirking. "<em>Still so open~" </em>The demon smirked and pushed a second in. Zane whimpers and spreads his legs wider. Travis pulled his fingers out and pulled the bed pants off. "<em>Color?" </em>"G-Green" Zane said before squealing feeling Travis thrust in. He moaned feeling the other start thrusting as fast as he could.  Zane moved and kept his face in the crook of Travis's neck. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>This was going to be a long night.</em>
  <br/>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>         Zane woke up and felt a pain in his lower back. Shaking he cuddled into the warmth that was by him. The grip that he didn't realize was on him tightened and a low hum was produced. Zane opened his eyes and looked to see that he had his head on Travis's chest. Zane laid his head back down on the other's chest and closed his eyes, </p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <em>"Later."</em>
  </span>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Do not have anal sex without lube I swear to go I've read where it's painful and bloody! I will take your knee caps if you don't use lube! Spit or cum is not lube!</p><p>ALSO, Expect Most of this OOC...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>